Snow White
by Nigaii
Summary: Era uma vez, em um reino, muito, muito distante, um rei bom e generoso, que era amado e adorado por todos seus súditos...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Sakura & Cia não me pertencem.

* * *

**SNOW WHITE**

**Prólogo  
---**

- Como todo e bom conto de fadas, começarei nossa história da seguinte maneira:

"_Era uma vez, em um reino, muito, muito distante - onde a paz e a ordem reinavam - um rei bom e generoso que era amado e adorado por todos seus súditos"._

_Seu nome era Masaki, era viúvo e pai de duas garotas. A mais nova se chamava Nadeshiko e a mais velha Sonomi._

_Seu reino era próspero e extenso, e poderia ser visto com clareza do gigantesco castelo, todo sustentado por imponentes pilastras. Os habitantes também viviam felizes e trabalhavam felizes nos extensos campos em culturas para a própria existência. A paz entre todos habitantes também era notável, não haviam furtos ou desentendimentos, todos habitantes - assim como o rei - prezavam pela ordem adquirida através dos anos._

_Mas os problemas pequenos das herdeiras eram constantemente ignorados pelo rei, e as garotas passaram a viver alheias a tudo e todos, tomadas por pequenas intrigas e provocações._

_Em uma das suas brigas, a menor decidiu fugir do castelo, e passou a tarde inteira preparando seus pertences. Estava decidida, e não haveria volta. As arrumadeiras ao perceberem, correram para avisar ao rei, que ao ficar sabendo das intenções da filha mandou de imediato que fechassem todas as portas do palácio, de modo que a pequena não mais pudesse fugir._

_O rei então ordenou a um de seus guardas - com desempenho notável - que a acompanhasse onde fosse e a qualquer momento, como uma sombra. O jovem guarda obedecendo às ordens de seu rei passou a acompanhar a princesinha por todos os lugares. Foi assim que começou a história de amor entre eles - mas esta não vem ao caso neste momento._

_Sonomi - a maior - foi a primeira descobrir o romance proibido entre o jovem guarda e sua irmã. Inconformada, a inveja e o ciúme invadiram o coração da jovem, que de imediato alertou o rei sobre o romance da irmã com o guarda. _

_A noticia surtira o efeito esperado e no mesmo dia, o rei, irado, decidiu exilar o soldado que ousara amar sua filha. O sorriso triunfante era visivelmente notado na face de Sonomi, por outro lado, Nadeshiko chorou muito, emanando tristeza por todo o reino. _

_E desde então as coisas mudaram por todo o reino, as manhãs pareciam mais cinzentas e as flores mais pálidas, os habitantes então, tentavam - em vão - ignorar as mudanças. E daquela forma prosseguiram-se os meses, e em uma estranhamente bela manhã o rei fora avisado de que sua filha mais nova havia fugido, sem levar nenhum de seus pertences, e deixando apenas um pequeno bilhete como destinatário o pai. A pequena princesa havia ido à procura de seu amor._

_Imediatamente o rei mandou que a procurassem, ocupando todo seu exército e os homens de confiança. Longos dias tenebrosos se arrastaram e nenhuma noticia sobre a jovem fora obtida. Magoada, a Família real decidiu que fossem cessadas as buscas. O rei decretou uma semana de luto pela morte da herdeira caçula e que seu nome nunca mais fosse dito ou relembrado pelos próximos cem anos. _

_Decidido a não cometer o mesmo erro novamente, jamais permitiria que sua agora então única filha nutrisse qualquer tipo de sentimento por alguém sem o devido valor, o rei então escolheu o príncipe mais novo de terras distantes para desposar sua filha, esta mesmo contrariada aceitou._

_Quatro meses depois, o reino entrou em festa. Seria o dia do casamento da Princesa. A alegria havia incrivelmente se restabelecido entre todos os habitantes. Apenas Sonomi não parecia estar feliz, mesmo em seu longo vestido de seda pura e branca, mesmo com suas belas pérolas raras, ou com seu anel cravado de diamantes, ainda sim chorava escondida pelas gigantescas pilastras._

_O casamento ocorreu como o esperado e foi festejado por dias. O rei morreu sete dias depois, por causas inexplicáveis. O então príncipe, por direito, assumiu o trono, decretando leis intoleráveis e cobrando impostos abusivos sobre o povo. O reino então caiu em desgraça e nuvens escuras então encobriram toda sua extensão, o cercando de sentimentos ruis. A situação só piorou nos anos que se arrastaram, pessoas inocentes morriam ora por doenças causadas - principalmente - pela fome, ora por ataques inesperados de reinos vizinhos._

_Guerras foram travadas, territórios conquistados. A rainha adoecera enquanto o rei continuava a derramar o sangue inocente. Rebeldes decididos a tirar o tirano do poder reuniram-se e travaram uma grande batalha contra o rei. A reação foi dura, os rebeldes eram inevitavelmente mais fracos, assim com também em número muito menor; quando a derrota já estava quase certa, um dos generais ainda com seu exercito quase que intocado, juntou-se inesperadamente aos revolucionários, fazendo com que o restante do exercito real desistisse da batalha. O rei não teve forças contra o povo e o exército, e foi cruelmente assassinado em seu precioso trono. Aqueles haviam sido seis longos anos que os habitantes tentariam - inutilmente - esquecer. _

_A rainha recebeu cuidados, e recebeu pedidos de seu povo para que restaurasse a paz e a ordem no lugar, e para a surpresa de todos ela estava grávida. Mesmo assim ela tomou o lugar de seus falecidos pai e marido e assumiu o controle do reino, cinco meses depois, com a ajuda de todos o reino estava aos poucos sendo reerguido._

_Chegara o dia do nascimento da criança que Sonomi estivera esperando. Sonomi lembrando-se de sua amada irmã pediu que fosse uma menina, e que esta tivesse cabelos negros feito o ébano, pele alva como a neve e lábios púrpuros como o sangue - assim como a também falecida irmã. Ao nascer tais qualidades tão desejadas pela mãe foram notadas pelas parteiras. Era definitivamente uma criança bela. _

_Sonomi a chamou de Tomoyo. A população entrou em festa com o nascimento da menina. Prósperos anos se passaram, e os céus voltavam a uma tonalidade de azul que a muito fora perdida. A princesinha era amada e adorada por todos._

_Em um vilarejo proximo, moravam dois irmãos, a mais velha era uma fada, e o mais novo nascera mortal. A irmã cuidara sempre dele - por considerá-lo fraco em demasia, e de aniversário lhe dera um pequeno espelho. Perguntou-lhe qual era seu maior desejo, e ele lhe respondeu que seria ser rei. O espelho então brilhara em sua mão, sorrindo ela lhe disse que seu desejo em breve se realizaria. _

_A princesinha a cada dia tornava-se mais bela e encantadora, no seu terceiro aniversário vestiram-lhe com os mais belos trajes, todos em cores vivas e vibrantes. Foi quando uma praga se espalhou pelo reino. Uma praga que só atingiu uma pessoa, atingiu a pequena princesinha. _

_A rainha procurou por doutores e alquimistas, mas nenhum deles conseguia curar a pequenina. Desolada, a rainha pediu para que um mago a curasse, ao escutar que o mago não poderia fazer nada, procurou por uma fada que morava nas redondezas do reino. A fada disse que poderia curar a princesinha, mas pediria algo em troca. Em troca a rainha teria que se casar com seu irmão e torna-lo rei, a rainha exasperada aceitou o acordo, por sua filha._

_Na manhã seguinte, o a rainha de imediato se casou com o irmão da fada, numa cerimônia simples, no mesmo momento a princesinha - inexplicavelmente - se curou. E para a surpresa de todos a rainha não respondia a mais nenhum sentido, não via ou ouvia, e a agora muito pouco falava. O novo rei mandou que a levassem para o quarto e que ali a deixassem._

_O reino novamente caiu em desgraça, graças a vaidade e egoísmo demasiados do rei. Sonomi quase não era mais vista, e as aias ficaram encarregadas do crescimento de Tomoyo._

_A menina regularmente visitava a mãe, e esta carinhosamente lhe apenas chamava de Branca de Neve enquanto entoava cantos tristes sobre uma beleza distante, a princesa se tornou, como o esperado, a mais bela de todo o reino. A pequena princesa não percebeu a maneira que o rei passara a lhe olhar, fato que realmente passou despercebido por muitos moradores._

_Os anos novamente se arrastaram lentamente, no décimo sexto aniversário da princesa o rei mandou que lhe preparasse uma enorme festa no palácio. Ordenou que todos os nobres do reino fossem convidados, mandou as costureiras vestissem Tomoyo como uma rainha, que os artesãos confeccionassem as mais belas jóias, e que as aias lhe arrumassem devidamente. Tudo foi feito como o ordenado. O salão principal do castelo estava perfeitamente decorado, o mais belo vestido, as mais belas jóias e sapatos haviam sido preparados para a princesa._

_Tomoyo estava perfeita, assim como uma deveria estar. Durante a festa o rei pediu silencio, e anunciou que se casaria novamente, murmúrios foram ouvidos por todo o salão. Horrorizados os convidados perguntaram quem seria a nova rainha. O rei sorriu triunfantemente, e disse que Tomoyo seria a nova rainha, já que Sonomi não havia lhe dado filhos, e que a sucessão do trono seria por herança. Tomoyo era a herdeira, e seria sua, e logicamente o trono seria seu..."_

- Aqui acaba o prólogo e temos o início da história.

* * *

Espero sinceramente que vocês não tenham achado o prólogo muitíssimo entediante. Já antecipando, a história não vai ser exatamente como a criada pelos irmãos Grimm, ela no máximo lembrará a original. Aqui a madrasta má e invejosa foi substituída por um padrasto "em termos" parecido, os anões também serão substituídos. Outros personagens também serão substituídos, para que se encaixem no contexto. O casal "principal" vai ser "Eriol e Tomoyo", mas também haverá outros.

A intenção era que o prólogo parecesse uma história contada, como as que contam para as crianças dormirem. Fiquem tranqüilos, os próximos capítulos serão -pretendo que sejam- mais elaborados...

Não levem a mal se algum personagem que você gosta virar mau. É difícil encontrar um "vilão" adequado em SCC para o papel. Espero que vocês também levem em consideração que é o meu primeiro fic e que não sou muito boa em gramática, e que gostem -pelo menos um pouquinho- dele...

Bom... Acho que é só... Até o próximo capítulo... o/

XD


	2. O Rei, a Princesa e o Caçador

**Disclaimer: **Sakura & Cia não me pertencem. A Branca de neve também não... TT'

* * *

**SNOW WHITE**

**Capítulo Um  
O Rei, a Princesa e o Caçador.**

Murmúrios tomaram conta de todo o salão. Aquela deveria ser apenas uma brincadeirinha do rei. A princesinha tomada pelo nervosismo do momento riu baixinho, logo acompanhada por todos os convidados da festa. O rei ainda sorrindo triunfantemente e entendendo o que os outros pensaram disse:

- Oras! Não disse nenhuma piada. Vou me casar com a Princesa Tomoyo. Não entenderam ainda? - enquanto dizia o sorriso se tornava a cada instante mais intenso. Olhou para a princesa que parecia chocada com cada uma de sua palavras. Sorriu maliciosamente. Realmente não seria nenhum sacrifício casar-se com ela, ela era dona de uma beleza incrível, mesmo com a pouca idade. Naquela noite - assim como em todas noites e dias - os longos cabelos negros estavam soltos deslizando pelo vestido e emoldurando o rosto de pele muito clara, e olhos de ametistas lhe davam um ar tão impotente e frágil.

- O casamento será amanhã, logo ao entardecer. E considerem-se todos meus convidados. - Dizendo isso deu as costas para os convidados e se retirou, mas antes olhou para a princesa, sorrindo internamente ao constatar que agora estava muito mais pálida.

A pequenina olhava para os próprios pés. Ela não queria se casar com aquele homem, não queria ser rainha, aliás nunca quis... Achava aquela vida tão triste, perdera o pai muito cedo, e a mãe, ela praticamente já não a tinha... Sentiu braços delicados a envolverem pela cintura, internamente sabia que todos a olhavam naquele instante, e sem outra alternativa olhou para o jovem guarda que lhe abraçava.

- Yukito! Por favor, me diga que isso é apenas mais um pesadelo! Que eu vou acordar e nada disso vai ter acontecido... - a princesa foi interrompida pelo guarda que tinha o dedo indicador sobre os lábios rosados.

- Shhhi! Aqui não... - O jovem guarda dissera aquilo em quase um sussurro. Rapidamente ela o acompanhou até os jardins do palácio. Viu os convidados voltando a festejar, agora dando vivas ao _Rei_. Será que eles não haviam entendido o que acabara de acontecer ali?

Os jardins pareciam ter perdido toda sua vida e exalavam um ar mórbido, estavam tristes, talvez pelo infeliz futuro de sua princesa. A garota deixou-se desabar nos braços do guarda, chorando baixinho numa tentativa quase nula de esconder suas lágrimas.

- Você precisa ir embora daqui, Tomoyo. - Disse aquilo em outro sussurro, tirando-a dos seus devaneios. A princesinha o soltou e voltou a olhar os próprios pés, agora choramingando palavras sem sentido.

- E _ela_ Yukito? - murmurou ainda com a cabeças baixa, e as lágrimas cristalinas a escorrer.

- Você não me entendeu Tomoyo? Você precisa ir embora hoje, agora! Está me entendendo? Tomoyo? - Ao ver as lagrimas que encharcavam a terra seca, abraçou a garotinha. - Eu vou cuidar _dela_. Mas você tem que ir. Está me ouvindo? - o guarda disse aquilo num tom mais amável.

As lagrimas começaram a cair rápida e copiosamente pelo rosto da princesinha, ela não tinha pra onde ir. Não tinha amigos em outros lugares, nunca havia saído daqueles jardins. Como poderia fugir? Viu o guarda fechar os olhos por alguns instantes antes de reabri-los e sorrir e gentilmente secar suas lágrimas com os polegares, como costumava fazer quando ela tinha um pesadelo.

- Vá para a floresta. Na floresta você vai encontrar alguém que vai te ajudar, nunca estará sozinha. Tudo vai dar certo. Entendeu?

Tomoyo olhou para o amigo e forçou um sorriso. Yukito costumava prever as coisas. Se ele estava dizendo que tudo iria dar certo, provavelmente as coisas dariam certo. O abraçou fortemente antes de correr em direção a floresta, que a aquela hora da noite parecia muito mais ameaçadora.

O guarda olhou tristemente para o castelo. Se _ela_ não estivesse presa naquela sala de espelhos, ele mesmo acompanharia Tomoyo. Mas ele havia prometido que cuidaria _dela_, então ele cuidaria. Ainda submerso em seus pensamentos voltou para dentro do castelo. Alguém teria que distrair o _Rei_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela correu o mais rápido o possível. Mas as árvores tomavam formas horripilantes e assustadoras. Os galhos pareciam braços prontos para detê-la ou prendê-la numa eterna escuridão, aqueles ruídos noturnos pareciam risos, vozes, sussurros ameaçadores, todos zombando de sua desgraça. Naquele momento nada lhe chamava a razão. Estava sozinha em uma floresta escura e fria, e ninguém lhe iria ajudar naquele momento. Sentiu o caríssimo vestido ficar preso à uma árvore, e tomada pelo terror começou a se debater, gritando e chorando. Por fim, quando o vestido se rasgou e ela caiu totalmente vencida, e ficou ali encolhida ao pé de uma enorme árvore chorando baixinho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte o _Rei_ acordou sorridente. Decidiu que faria uma pequena surpresa para sua antiga enteada e momentaneamente noiva. Caminhou até ao quarto. Entrou. constatou que ela não teria dormido ali, já que a cama se encontrava devidamente arrumada, o vestido de noiva estava exatamente como as empregadas deveriam ter deixado.

Com passos largos e apressados dirigiu-se até o salão principal, que àquela altura já estava devidamente limpo e arrumado. O sorriso debochado da noite anterior sumira por completo de sua face pálida. Ordenou que chamassem o chefe da guarda real.

O jovem de cabelos platinados e sorriso gentil entrou, acompanhado por mais dois guardas de cargos inferiores.

- Longa vida ao rei! Mandou que me chamassem, Senhor Clow? Perdeu algo Senhor? - Yukito disse enquanto fazia uma demorada reverencia para o rei, aquelas palavras haviam sido ditas com um tom irônico na voz, o sorriso gentil que era característico seu, dera lugar a um sorriso malicioso. Os outros dois guardas também fizeram grandiosas reverencias para o _Rei._

- Você que a ajudou então? - O rei tinha um olhar letal e uma voz dura e grossa.

- Não faço a menor idéia do que você esteja falando... - O rapaz foi interrompido bruscamente pelo rei, que lhe apontava firmemente o indicador direito.

- Ordeno que chamem o melhor caçador daqui! E o tragam logo! Vamos seu lentos, não me ouviram! - O rei gritava enquanto apontava para os outros dois guardas que tinham olhares assustados em suas faces, ambos saíram correndo para cumprir as ordens do rei, batendo continência e gritando quase histéricos "sim senhor".

- Não adianta tentar ajudá-la Yukito! Ela será minha, e eu faço questão que você assista.

Yukito tinha uma expressão de nojo em sua face, fez menção de se retirar mas foi interrompido pelos dois soldados que voltavam com um homem alto e moreno. Logo reconheceu, era Terada, sem dúvidas _era o melhor_ caçador daquele lugar.

O jovem caçador ajoelhou-se perante o _Rei, _Olhando para os próprios pés falou:

- Vossa majestade! Soube que precisava de meus humildes serviços. Pode falar, farei tudo que o senhor ordenar.

- Quero que traga a princesa de volta para o palácio. Ainda hoje. - O rei disse tais palavras de uma maneira tão gentil que deixou Yukito receoso.

O caçador estava pronto para ir cumprir suas ordens quando foi interrompido pelo rei:

- Espere. Ainda não terminei de te passar suas ordens. - Deu um sorriso maldoso para Yukito e voltou-se para o guarda que ainda olhava para os próprios pés. - Vamos olhe para mim! - disse aquilo num tom tão autoritário que o pobre caçador passou a encará-lo com medo.

- Quero que a traga. Isso você já entendeu, não? - Ao ver o caçador movimentar a cabeça afirmativamente sorriu. - Mas se ela se recusar três vezes a vir até aqui quero que a mate. Mate e me traga o seu coração, isso servira de exemplo a quem se recusar a seguir minhas ordens. Ouviu? - Ao mencionar a última palavra o rei olhou discretamente para o chefe da sua guarda que tinha uma expressão chocada.

O caçador fez uma enorme e desengonçada reverência para o rei, e se retirou do palácio entre tropeços.

Clow, o rei tinha um olhar triunfante e Yukito ainda parecia digerir cada palavra que o rei dissera.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O caçador ia resmungando pelo caminho. Como faria para encontrar uma princesinha mimada que dera pra fugir do castelo? Aquele não era seu dever! E aquele Rei imundo e sujo! O que aconteceria com ele se não a encontrasse? Aquela floresta era enorme! E se ela fosse ao menos esperta saberia se esconder. certamente o rei o mataria...

Estava em meio ao seus pensamentos quando a viu. Estava caída e parecia dormir. Tinha vários arranhões espalhados pela pele pálida, as vestes estavam rasgadas. Aquela cena, mesmo contra sua vontade, acabou o deixando com pena dela. Ela parecia tão inofensiva e triste.

Se aproximou dela e com cuidado a acordou. Viu os olhos marejados, e o rosto sujo. Parecia ter chorado muito.

- Graças aos deuses que eu encontrei a senhorita! Vamos! O rei está a te esperar no palácio.

Tomoyo recuou e bateu levemente a cabeça no tronco da árvore. O caçador riu. Ainda era uma pequena criança...

- Eu não posso ir... - Ela disse numa voz fraquinha e triste.

- O Rei ordenou que eu te levasse! Oras! Ele deve estar preocupado! Vamos! - Ele iria puxar a mão da princesa quando ela recuou novamente.

- Eu não posso ir... Eu não vou... Me desculpe... - Ele disse novamente com sua voz fraquinha. Ele tirou uma enorme faca de sua bainha.

- Olha aqui! Ele mandou que eu te matasse e levasse seu coração, sabia? - Ele parou por um momento ao ver o olhar de terror na face dela. - Era só você se recusar a voltar três vezes. Você já recusou duas. Vamos logo não quero ter que matá-la, não gosto de matar pessoas. - Enquanto o caçador ia falando sua voz se tornava mais fraca, como quem falasse mais consigo mesmo do que com os outros.

- Me desculpe... Eu não vou... - Quando ela terminou de falar abaixou a cabeça, o caçador percebeu que aquele gesto era como os das inúmeras execuções que já vira. Com pena, sorriu de um jeito paternal. Não sabia o que o rei havia feito com aquela criança, mas deveria ter sido horrível...

- Olha, não o costumo fazer com as minha vitimas... Mas... Vá! Vá pelo leste, sempre pelo leste, a senhorita vai encontrar um vilarejo, procure por Rika. - Ela o viu os olhos do homem brilharem por um instatnte. - Ela vai cuidar de você.

- Mas... - Ela tentava falar mais palavras não vinham a sua boca. O caçador sorriu novamente.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou dar um jeito. Vai dar tudo certo. Agora vá! - Disse ele num tom apressado.

Tomoyo o abraçou com carinho. Era a segunda pessoa que lhe dizia aquilo. De alguma maneira, ela começou a acreditar que tudo daria certo. Quando se soltou do abraço correu em direção leste, como o caçador tinha falado. Correu com força, e sem medo. Não olhou para traz.

O caçador esperou até que perdesse a pequena princesa de vista. Pensou em sua Rika novamente, ela realmente cuidaria da princesa. Movimentou levemente a cabeça para se livrar daqueles pensamentos. Sacou novamente a enorme faca, escolheria um dos inúmeros animais que ali se encontravam. mataria um deles, e levaria seu coração para o rei, ele não perceberia mesmo... Por fim escolheu um cervo velho e que parecia doente...

* * *

Desculpem a demora, é que eu andei meio sem tempo e sem a mínima inspiração pra escrever. E as provas e os trabalhos também atrapalharam um pouco...

Espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo como eu gostei de escreve-lo. Não ficou muito grande, mas é o máximo que eu consigo escrever. A história já começou pra valer. Ainda estou decidindo alguns personagens, mas espero que tenham gostado dos que já apareceram. Estou aceitando sugestões, okay? '

E OBRIGADA Madeimoselle DeVille por revisar o prólogo e esse primeiro capítulo pra mim...

Novamente, peço que não reparem nos erros de português... Sou apenas uma amadora e amante de fanfics...

**Edu**: Que bom que você achou interessante

**littledark**: Espero que você goste deste capítulo também, e obrigada pela review

**Madeimoselle DeVille**: Não vou falar nada pra você. Você já sabe mesmo... ''

**cleopatra-cruz**: Verdade que você gostou da minha forma de escrita? Aiaiaiai que bom , espero que a continuação esteja a altura, certo?

**Musette Fujiwara**: É, a história vai ser centrada na Tomoyo... Não esperava uma história assim? Bom, espero que goste deste capítulo

**Mayabi Yoruno**: Desculpa a demora viu? É que eu estava meio sem tempo, vou tentar não demorar tanto nos próximos capítulos... Eu também adoro a Tomoyo, espero que goste do capítulo, viu?

Bom, por hora é só... Até o próximo capítulo...

E comentem viu? XD


	3. A aldeia, o Príncipe e a Feiticeira

**Disclaimer: **Sakura & Cia não me pertencem. A Branca de neve também não... TT'

* * *

**SNOW WHITE**

**Capítulo Dois  
A aldeia, o príncipe e a feiticeira.**

Suas mãos tocaram com certa pressa as enormes maçanetas douradas, hesitou por quase um minuto. O rei certamente descobriria, e caso isso acontecesse ele seria preso, provavelmente executado. Naquele momento desejou profundamente que seu antigo e verdadeiro rei não houvesse morrido e tampouco que sua rainha houvesse se casado novamente. Antigamente tudo parecia tão mais feliz e fácil...

Lembrou-se de sua Rika. _Sua_ Rika, soltou um leve suspiro, ela o havia abandonado, ela não aceitara as tiranias daquele homem sujo intitulado de Rei, e fora muito mais corajosa do que ele mesmo havia sido em toda sua - medíocre - vida. Agora ele provavelmente não voltaria a vê-la.

Ao abrir a porta, com extremo cuidado, deparou-se com uma cena no mínimo hilária. Fez um esforço enorme para não soltar uma enorme gargalhada.

O rei desfilava por todo o salão, com um enorme manto vermelho-sangue, algo peludo o envolvia também, os sapatos tinham um salto demasiadamente alto, e ele parecia cambalear a cada vez que pisava. Ele entoava uma melodia simples, as mãos balançando _delicadamente, _e hora sim, hora não arriscava alguns _agudos_ não muito bem sucedidos. Cada palavra entoada da boca do Rei servia apenas para inflar e proclamar seu auto e imenso ego. Abruptamente parou, sentindo uma nova presença naquela sala, e soltou alguns _gritinhos_ histéricos, reclamando a falta de atenção de seu comandante - que parecia imensamente entediado.

Um sorriso malicioso estampou-se no rosto do rei, ao deparar-se com o humilde caçador parado a sua porta. Em uma manobra completamente inesperada o rei cambaleou até o caçador. E o homem de cabelos platinados, o chefe da guarda, soltou um longo e cansado suspiro.

- Oras! Veja só meu caro Yukito, se não é meu humilde caçador! E ainda voltou tão rápido! ande seu palerma, onde está a princesa? - Enquanto falava o sorriso malicioso do rei cada vez mais aumentava.

Yukito olhou friamente para o rei, desviando seu olhar logo em seguida para o caçador, o guarda certamente também queria saber a tal reposta, e o homem parecia estar trêmulo.

O caçador por sua vez fez uma exagerada e desajeitada reverencia para o rei, seguida por uma menor para o chefe da guarda. Soltou um suspiro, e, tomado por uma súbita coragem resolveu falar de uma vez por todas.

- Ela não veio, meu senhor. Mas... - acrescentou apressadamente ao ver os olhos do rei incendiarem-se - Trouxe-lhe isto, senhor. Conforme as ordens. - Olhou para o rosto horrorizado do jovem guarda ao entregar para o rei a pequena caixinha retangular de graciosos adornos dourados, levemente respingados do rubro sangue do animal.

O olhos azuis do rei brilharam com tamanha intensidade e ainda sim os mantinha fixos na _urna_, assustando o caçador. Os dedos longos e finos percorreram por toda a pequena extensão da caixinha, e a abriu lentamente. Ao ver o conteúdo soltou uma estrondosa gargalhada que ecoou por todo o salão, que fez o pobre lenhador encolher os ombros instintivamente. O rei tocou o conteúdo com frieza, e logo em seguida levou o dedo indicador - então tingido de carmim - aos próprios e finos lábios.

- Doce, como eu sempre imaginei que seria... Quer provar também meu caro Yukito? - Soltou outra gargalhada, mais alta e maligna desta vez, e, ao ver a expressão de horror no rosto dos dois jovens, encarou firmemente o caçador, como quem procurasse um simples traço de mentira e medo no rosto do pobre homem. - Então, ela não quis vir... Que peninha da minha pobre enteada, morreu tão jovem e tão linda... - Olhou ameaçadoramente para Yukito. - E que isto sirva de lição para todos que ousem sonhar em desobedecer quaisquer uma das minhas ordens. Hoje teremos ensopado de coração para o jantar. Tragam-me a rainha.

Yukito deixou o salão apressadamente, não fazendo esforço nenhum para desviar-se do caçador, e de fato quase o derrubou. O rei gargalhou muito e ainda rindo dirigiu-se para o meio do corredor, ainda podendo ver a enorme capa cinzenta de Yukito afastar-se velozmente. E com uma voz aguda e esganiçada o Rei, como quem quisesse que todos o ouvissem, gritou no meio do corredor:

- Cuidado Yukito! O apressado come cru! - Ao dizer isto chacoalhou levemente a pequena urna em sua mão e ainda rindo virou-se para o caçador - Aliás, como acha que estou meu caro homem? - ele parara numa pose absurdamente aristocrática, e remexeu os braços em displicência logo após ver a confusão nos orbes do caçador - Não acha que estas roupas ficam _bem_ melhores em mim do que naquela rainha _sem _graça? Não acha que estou maravilhoso?

O rei sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto do homem, e voltando para a sala dirigiu-se para um enorme espelho. De costas mandou que o homem saísse, deixando-o sozinho com o espelho e em uma atitude completamente egocêntrica começou a admirar a sua imagem refletida no espelho. O espelho mágico, aquele que só mostrava o que seu mestre queria ver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela corria desesperadamente, sempre para o leste e uma pequena onda de esperança percorreu por todo o seu corpo. Ao longe avistou uma pequena aldeiazinha, deveriam ser seis ou sete casas no máximo e um pequeno poço, tudo bem organizado.

Duas pessoas conversavam, pareciam bem simples, com seus últimos esforços correu até as duas figuras, provavelmente quem quer que fosse Rika, a ajudaria. Percebeu que eram duas mulheres que conversavam, aliás duas jovens, já que não deveriam ser mais velhas que ela.

As duas olharam horrorizadas ao ver o estado da pequena princesinha. Ambas tinham os cabelos curtos, o de uma era castanho e liso e o da outra negro e levemente cacheado. Ambas eram brancas, não tão brancas como Tomoyo, mas ainda sim, eram brancas.

A de cabelos negros era Rika, e a outra era Sakura. Trajavam vestes velhas e em tons terrosos de corte simples, não usavam sapatos sofisticados como os que ela se acostumara a ver, mas sim simplórias sandálias que mais pareciam pedaços de madeira amarrados ao seus pés. Elas eram exatamente o contrário da princesa, não só pelas vestes, elas não estavam sujas, não aparentavam cansaço e tampouco tristeza.

Chegando até elas, devido ao tamanho esforço, Tomoyo desfaleceu, mas antes pode deparar-se com dois enormes olhos verdes, que mais pareciam duas jóias enormes.

Preocupadas, as moças resolveram levar a pequena jovem para descansar, talvez mais tarde a jovem - já mais descansada, limpa e alimentada - pudesse responder as inúmeras perguntas que invadiam suas mentes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao acordar percebeu que não estava em sua cama, e nem que seus desejos mais profundos haviam sido realizados, ela não estivera sonhando.

O colchão era macio, não tanto quanto o do castelo, mas de alguma maneira mais aconchegante. A cama parecia entalhada a mão em uma madeira grossa e escura, os lençóis de algodão claro e limpo. Os travesseiros também eram tão macios quanto o colchão, e, uma pequena vela amarelada estava acesa com sua luz fraquinha insistindo inultimente em iluminar o local.

Olhou os móveis, todos tão simples, mas por alguma razão desconhecida eram os mais belos que já havia visto, todos naquela madeira escura. Lenvantou-se, por uma fração de segundos cambaleou, mas conseguiu chegar até a pequenina janela onde um simples pano amarelado fazia às vezes de uma cortina. Constatou que já era noite, deveria ter passado muito tempo dormindo.

Suas roupas também haviam sido trocadas, não vestia mais os trapos de luxo, mas sim um vestido simples, parecido com o das jovens que vira mais cedo. Instintivamente virou-se ao ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Pode ver dois olhos negros a fitando com carinho.

- Que bom que acordou! Sakura estava realmente preocupada, o papai também. Venha... - pegando a mão da jovem para que pudesse guiá-la - ... Todos estão ansiosos para ouvir sua história. A sta. Rika também estava muito preocupada.

Os olhos da jovem arregalaram-se. Rika! Era o nome da moça que o caçador tinha lhe dito. Então tinha conseguido, essas pessoas lhe ajudariam, o homem continua a tagarelar em uma voz grave e séria, mas em um tom descontraído.

- Sou Toya, meu pai fundou isso aqui sabia? Ele e minha mãe eram fugitivos... - Ele parou ao ver o olhar confuso da jovem - Tudo bem, Eu acho que você vai ter muito tempo pra aprender a nossa história...

Ao chegar a pequena sala viu que todos a olhavam, como odiava aquela atenção demasiada, seus pensamentos foram desviados por uma voz doce e melodiosa.

- Que bom que você está bem! Eu realmente fiquei muito preocupada, aquele jeito com você chegou, parecia estar fugindo de algo... - A jovem de olhos verdes foi interrompida por homem, talvez o mais velho do local.

- O que fizeram a você, princesa? - A voz era profunda e gentil, como a expressão do homem.

A princesinha, até então calada, arregalou os olhos, como aquele homem sabia que ela era a princesa? Pelos deuses, será que ela não se livraria daquele fardo nunca? Não encontraria um lugar seguro? Gaguejando, ela respondeu ao homem com um pergunta:

- Co-Como s-sa-sabe?

Fugitaka sorriu, a voz era extremamente melodiosa, e ainda parecia tanto com sua Nadeshiko.

- Calma pequena, está tudo bem. O rei não te achará aqui. - abriu um largo sorriso ao ver a expressão de alívio no rosto de Tomoyo. - E respondendo a sua pergunta, você tem os traços de seu avô, e os olhos de sua mãe. As roupas que você usava também são bem singulares. Mas me responda agora, o que aconteceu a você?

- Foi aquele homem... - Ela começou com uma voz chorosa. - Ele acabou com a mamãe, e queria que eu me casasse com ele... Yukito me ajudou a fugir... - Viu que todas a olhavam atentamente, resolveu continuar. - Então o rei mandou que um caçador me levasse de volta ao castelo, e se eu não concordasse, ele me mataria. Mas o Sr. caçador ficou com pena de mim, e falou para que eu seguisse sempre para o leste... - Ela corou - E que a Srt.Rika me ajudaria...

Ao ouvir os relatos a morena sorriu, sem nenhuma duvida o caçador era Terada.

- Terada te mandou aqui... - Rika começou - Eu não posso negar que eu não o vejo faz tempos, mas os amigos dos meus amigos são meus amigos, quem diria de um amigo especial como ele. Venha, você pode ficar comigo...

- Espere Rika, já que ela vai ficar aqui no vilarejo nós precisamos saber o nome dela... - Fujitaka deu um sorriso pra a garota que ficou levemente corada - E precisa saber os nossos. Bom eu sou Fugitaka, e esses são meus filhos, Toya e Sakura - apontou primeiro para o rapaz moreno que falara com ela anteriormente e depois para a moça dos belos olhos verdes.

- Eu sou Yamazaki - Um rapaz de cabelos negros e sorriso constante falou - E estes são Chiharu - Apontou para uma jovem que parecia cochilar, de cabelos castanhos e presos em duas tranças - E Shoran - este último era um rapaz sério, que permanecia em um canto mais afastado, tinha olhos e cabelos incrivelmente castanhos. - A Rika você já conhece, não?

- Já sim, obrigada por me acolherem, sou Tomoyo... - Mas a princesinha foi interrompida por barulho estrondo vindo do lado de fora. Poderia ser o rei.

Fujitaka foi o primeiro a sair, com uma expressão séria no rosto, logo seguido por Shoran e Toya, estes pareciam não se encarar. Yamazaki foi por último depois de dar um leve beijo na testa de Chiharu.

Já do lado de fora se depararam com um homem caído, parecia estar realmente cansado. Shoran mantinha o pulso na bainha da espada, Toya parou ao lado do pai.

- Está ferido! - Gritou Fujitaka - Ajudem-me a levá-lo para dentro...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo olhava para o homem a sua frente, tinha cabelos realmente muito compridos castanhos e traços tão delicados, mas não pareciam ser da guarda do rei já que usava trajes negros e rubros, diferentes dos tons cinzentos de Yukito.

Sakura apareceu com uma compressa d'água e panos úmidos. Tomoyo percebeu como o jovem de olhos castanhos a acompanhava com os olhos, este virou o rosto imediatamente assim que os olhos encontraram com os de Tomoyo. Rika entrou logo em seguida com uma caneca de água.

O homem tossiu e arregalou os olhos, lenvantou-se, e em uma postura extremamente ereta bateu continência em direção ao senhor Fugitaka.

Todos na sala perceberam que o corpo da tal homem era realmente estranho para um homem, já que a cintura era estranhamente fina e ele parecia possuir um volume sobrenatural no tórax.

- É uma mulher!? - Disse Toya num tom de quem mais afirma do que pergunta.

- É lógico que sou uma mulher! - A mulher tinha uma voz melodiosa e profunda e o tom parecia ofendido, ajoelhou-se. - Sou Nakuro, Capitã da guarda do príncipe Eriol. Sinto pertubar-lhes, mas meu senhor foi seqüestrado por uma maligna feiticeira que o mantém preso em algum lugar que os meus olhos _ainda_ não podem encontrar. Ela não passou por aqui, passou?

- Só se sua feiticeira _maligna _for ela. - Shoran disse em um tom sarcástico e apontou para Tomoyo, esta se assustou com o comentário, eles achavam que ela era uma bruxa?

- Não, não é. É uma mulher alta com pele pálida e cabelos avermelhados. Não é ela.

- É claro que não é ela, Shoran pare de brincar com coisas sérias! - Sakura disse em um tom reprovador, como quem fala com uma criança, o que pareceu fazer efeito em Shoran que simplesmente parou.

Nakuro parecia estar mais interessada em acompanhar o moreno alto com os olhos do que prestar atenção na pequena discussão de Sakura e Shoran. Outro estrondo foi ouvido do lado de fora da pequena casa abarrotada de gente. desta vez todos saíram. Aliás, todos menos Nakuro que ainda procurava sua espada e Tomoyo que não poderia sair, já que havia possibilidades de ser algum dos guardas do rei.

Do lado de fora um homem e uma mulher sobre um cavalo pareciam cansados. O homem trajava uma armadura negra, o elmo estava abaixado e parecia conduzir o animal, não era possível ver com clareza as características do homem. A mulher trajava vestes bonitas e finas, o cabelo muito bem penteado e os olhos fechados. Poderiam ser apenas um casal comum, cansado da longa viagem, mas uma bela fita de cetim amarrada no pescoço do homem não parecia normal.

Nakuro saiu com a espada já na mão. Soltou um berro ao ver a cena que viu. Era aquela mulher que tinha desgraçado seu reino e príncipe. Shoran também percebeu imediatamente do que se tratava, sua espada também empunhada já estava pronta para a luta. Ambos atacaram imediatamente a mulher que foi derrubada bruscamente pelo cavalo que fugiu guinchando de medo, já que as rédeas do animal foram soltas pelo homem que também empunhou sua espada.

- Vamos meu cavaleiro! Defenda-me desses bárbaros que querem me fazer mal... - A feiticeira falava em uma voz sedutora e profunda, Nakuro fez uma cara de nojo realmente engraçada.

- Corte o laço! - Gritou Nakuro para Shoran e Toya, já que também tinham entrado na briga. - O laço que mantém o feitiço!

A feiticeira soltou um grito agudo e partiu para cima de Nakuro com um punhal, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa viu quando Shoran com um golpe certeiro acertou a fita, contando-a ao meio. Todos viram a expressão de raiva da mulher, que desferiu um golpe no braço de Nakuro que soltou um grito agudo, mas não tão agudo quanto o da feiticeira.

- Vocês me pagam! - A feiticeira encarou cada um dos presentes furiosa, os planos para o seu príncipe estavam acabados. Mas antes que pudessem pegá-la ela desapareceu em uma escura cortina púrpura de poeira.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na enorme e bem iluminada cozinha do castelo, o Rei, ainda cambaleando, parecia provar algo muito parecido com uma sopa que as cozinheiras preparavam. A expressão feliz em seu rosto pareceu aumentar quando provou um pedaço da carne ainda pouco cozida.

- Se-Senhor, ainda não está pronto... Coloquei agora no forno... - O Rei parou por um instante antes de procurar de onde vinha a voz fina e aguda, descobriu que vinha de uma das cozinheiras. A cozinheira era baixinha e rechonchuda, tinha as maçãs do rosto bem avermelhadas e lábios finos, usava um enorme avental e um lenço que cobria todos os cabelos branco, normalmente teria uma expressão clara e serena, mas no momento parecia temer algo. O Rei não deixou de perceber esse pequeno detalhe.

- Oras! Não me diga o que fazer, ouviu bem sua velhota? - O começo da frase foi dito com arrogância, mas em segundos o rei abriu um grande sorriso. - Agradeça por eu estar de muito bom humor hoje, não vou castigar ninguém, mas não tente me afrontar novamente, entendeu? - O Rei recebeu acenos mudos e afirmativos de todos os presentes, o sorriso aumentou, decidiu já era hora de fazer uma visitinha para sua Rainha. Saiu cambaleando e cantarolando uma musiqueta alta, incompreensível e estrondosamente desafinada, suas mãos acompanhavam a melodia em gestos circulares curtos e rápidos. Em alguns trechos da música o rei fazia uma vozinha bem fininha e aguda, aliás irritante seria a palavra mais adequada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao chegar no quarto da rainha, o Rei parou. Olhou para os lados, e não vendo ninguém girou a pequena maçaneta. Apenas três pessoas sabiam da existência daquele local. Ele, Yukito e Tomoyo. As paredes eram cobertas por espelhos, o chão todo forrado de veludo, uma enorme cama dourada localizava-se bem no centro, havia bem poucos moveis, apenas a cama e uma cadeira, também dourada.

O lugar tinha no máximo dez metros quadrados e os espelhos pareciam distorcer a realidade, alguns deixavam o observador mais alto outros mais magros, alguns mais gordos e outros mais baixos. Alguns não refletiam nada.

Bem no centro, encolhida, mas ainda sim majestosa, estava a rainha sentada em sua cama. Cantava uma canção baixinho, algo muito parecido com uma canção de ninar em um leve falsete, sua voz era bonita, transmitia de certa forma conforto, e ao contrário do Rei, não desafinou em nenhum momento. O Rei parecia fascinado, Sonomi realmente era uma mulher maravilhosa, triste, mas maravilhosa, era uma pena que ela não pudesse lhe dar um primogênito.

Ao se aproximar da rainha, o rei parou, ela sabia de sua presença ali. Era engraçado que mesmo surda e cega, ela ainda percebia boa parte das coisas.

Ele tomou todos os cuidados para que não os vissem saindo da pequena e secreta saleta. A levou até a enorme e sofisticada sala de jantar. A mesa deveria ter pelo menos cinco metros, a superfície era completamente lisa e polida, as cadeiras também, com pequenos estofados de veludo vermelho-sangue que a enfeitavam, todas de um dourado reluzente assim como a mesa. Uma toalha incrivelmente branca percorria toda a extensão da mesa, talheres e taças de prata já estavam a postos. Os pratos de porcelana chinesa também estavam devidamente colocados. Um enorme quadro que retratava o rei enfeitava o local, além das rosas brancas em vasos dourados que estavam sobre a mesa.

Fez com que a rainha se sentasse logo, sentou-se na cadeira maior, a da ponta. Uma das empregadas surgiu com um pequeno caldeirão também dourado. Sorriu, e olhou para sua esposa falando baixinho:

- Hoje comeremos coração, o de sua bela e pequenina Tomoyo. - Com um sorriso maldoso observou Sonomi, que simplesmente não pode ouvir nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukito prensava o homem contra a árvore mais próxima, ambos estavam nos arredores da floresta encantada, Yukito parecia estar bastante alterado. Sua voz normalmente calma, parecia conter um ódio mortal. O homem parecia estar realmente tranqüilo, mesmo apanhando.

- Seu estúpido, eu juro que eu acabo com você! Como pode fazer aquilo com ela Terada? Ela é só uma criança... - Yukito continuaria se não houvesse sido cortado pelo caçador.

- Ela está bem agora homem, acredite em mim! Eu não a matei, mas o rei não pode saber isso! Ele a mataria e me mataria também. - Terada falava sinceramente - Uma amiga cuidará dela, ela não corre mais perigo...

- Onde ela está?

- Se eu te disser você vai correndo até ela e o rei descobrirá! Ela está bem, acredite, não era o coração dela e sim de um velho animal.

Um guarda, ignorando a cena e a ordem para que não os perturbassem, gritou:

- Senhor Yukito! O Rei está lhe chamando, diz que faz questão que o sr. junte-se à eles no jantar.

Yukito simplesmente não fez questão nenhuma de disfarçar a cara de nojo que estampou-se em sua face. Olhou pela última vez para o caçador e seguiu o guarda para o castelo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os três estavam dispostos a mesa. O rei na ponta, Yukito do lado esquerdo e a Rainha do direito. Yukito tinha o olhar perdido, ainda pensava nos segredos que o caçador a pouco lhe havia de revelado. A rainha simplesmente tomava a sopa que tinha uma cor terrosa, o sorriso do rei parecia aumentar mais a cada colherada da mulher, um olhar de extrema satisfação estampava sua face - chegando a ser no mínimo macabro.

Mas nenhum dos três falou nada. Os empregados também, o único som que poderia ser ouvido era o das colheradas do rei e da rainha e do liquido rubro sendo remexido na taça de Yukito.

Em uma fração de segundos nossa cena mudou. Com um estrondo escandaloso uma cortina de fumaça escura tomou conta de todo o salão. Todos abaixaram-se, menos a rainha que ainda continuava altiva, e puseram-se a tossir desesperadamente. Quando a poeira abaixou, todos no local puderam ver , menos a rainha, sobre a mesa uma mulher de pele pálida, cabelos avermelhados e trajes escuras sorrindo maliciosamente. O rei arregalou os olhos.

- Como vai irmãozinho? Vim fazer uma pequena visitinha, enquanto meus planos não se concretizam. Espero que não esteja atrapalhando o jantar de vocês - a mulher falava em um tom irônico e seco, um sorriso maldoso surgiu em sua face. - Vai me convidar para jantar ou não, Clow?

O rei ainda espantado, apenas disse uma palavra que provavelmente seria o nome da mulher estranha:

- Kaho?

* * *

Uow!!!! Eu realmente peço desculpas pela demora demasiada desse capítulo.

É que eu andei meio ocupadinha, e depois eu perdi todinha a linha que eu tinha traçado pra história.

Bom, nesse capitulo a maior parte das personagens principais apareceu, só faltou uma que só vai aparecer no último.

Bom, eu gostaria de agradecer a Madeimoselle DeVille por revisar pra mim, e dedicar todas a partes em que o rei excêntrico apareceu á ela. XDD

E pra Dan, eu dedico a parte do jantar, que nem ficou tudo isso.

E agradeço a **littledark**, **aggie18**, **Musette Fujiwara **e **kureopatsura-chan **pelos comentários do capitulo anterior, e novamente peço desculpas pela demora.

Beijos.


End file.
